


I Am What I Am

by Cleo



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bonding, Other, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you convince a reluctant mate to bond with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny came up every time I heard _Here With Me_ by Dido. I had always thought the title was I am What I am but for this story either title is apt. I kept thinking of a vampire waiting for a reluctant soulmate to bond and them trying to figure out how to explain that what they are now is something that can't be ignored.
> 
> This was written a while ago and was unbetaed then so any mistakes are wholly mine.
> 
> I leave it up to the reader to put any pairing they want to make a vampire into this fic.

After all this time to think I've finally found my mate but you have no clue. How do I explain to you that your entire life is going to change, all because of some intangible connection that won't be felt until you die and are reborn? Though that connection is there already between us, no matter how hard we tried to ignore it. It's there like the pink elephant sitting in the living room. No one wanted to neither talk about nor admit is there.

_I didn't hear you leave,_   
_I wonder how am I still here_   
_I don't want to move a thing,_   
_It might change my memory_

Forgot I had this song on this CD. Interesting how appropriate it is. Maybe I should let you listen to it. Thoughts of how to go about wooing you just go around in circles through my brain. The pain I felt upon learning you are part of my soul and knowing I couldn't approach you almost did me in. Then we had that one night which I've had to hold on to all this time while waiting. The night we were in each other's arms, sharing our bodies and we connected even more. Now here I am in the aftermath of telling you the truth and struggling with my instincts to hunt you down and claim you as no other’s but mine.

_Oh I am what I am,_   
_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_   
_I won't go, I won't sleep,_   
_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_   
_I won't leave, I can't hide,_   
_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me_

It's true I can do whatever I want in this world. I have all the time with which to do it. But because of you my time is short. If I do what I want I lose but I can't hide what I am any longer. The need and pain is too strong and deep for me to. I can't leave and give you the space to deal. My sleep is haunted by our one night and I wake each morning wanting you next to me.

_I don't want to call my friends,_   
_They might wake me from this dream_   
_And I can't leave this bed,_   
_Risk forgetting all that's been_

I can't call anyone about this because they'd take drastic measures that would ruin everything. My sire's already noticing how hard this is on me. Even threatened to lock us together and not let us out until we were bonded completely. I've spent so much time in my room just staring at the bed. It's as if I move and leave for any length of time what we had that night would be gone, lost to me forever. Just like I despair you are going to be to me.

_Oh I am what I am,_   
_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_   
_I won't go, I won't sleep,_   
_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_   
_I won't leave, I can't hide,_   
_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me_

I am what I am a vampire by existence, a man by design and searching for the one that completes me, you being that person who does. Somehow, I will have to deal until you're here with me even if it kills me in the end.

_**Here With Me (I am What I am) by Dido** _

_I didn't hear you leave,_   
_I wonder how am I still here_   
_I don't want to move a thing,_   
_It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am,_   
_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_   
_I won't go, I won't sleep,_   
_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_   
_I won't leave, I can't hide,_   
_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends,_   
_They might wake me from this dream_   
_And I can't leave this bed,_   
_Risk forgetting all that's been_

_Oh I am what I am,_   
_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_   
_I won't go, I won't sleep,_   
_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_   
_I won't leave, I can't hide,_   
_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me_


End file.
